there's something sweet waiting in the center
by Rogersmeed
Summary: She wasn't stupid enough to admit she enjoyed their lessons, but there was certain thrill that came with being in such close proximity with the outlaw.


**I read a thing and it inspired a thing. This is the thing.**

**This is the first fic I've ever let grace this internet machine, so you're welcome. Or maybe not, who knows? I followed Freddie Mercury's lead on this and wrote it in the bath. All mistakes are my own xoxo**

* * *

She wasn't stupid enough to admit she enjoyed their lessons, but there was certain thrill that came with being in such close proximity with the outlaw.

She wasn't stupid enough to admit _that_ either, but she'd happily let the images play out in her head.

There was a time when being without her magic for any period would have had her seething with childish rage, would have had her spewing fire at anyone in her path to quell the unease in the pit of her stomach.

It had barely been a matter of weeks and she'd only really snapped at Snow White a handful of times, though not in any relation to being basically powerless for such a spell (a perfect term for her predicament). The hopeless wonder was just a pain in the ass most days and it eased her mind a little to know she could still use her wit to scathe.

Not that it really had any ill effect. Still, it took the edge off.

No, being powerless to use her magic had only brought somewhat pleasant repercussions. Though that was something she could only barely admit to, even in her silent thoughts.

The apparent _Prince of Thieves_ had been teaching her to wield a bow, though she had vehemently protested at first. How many more archers did the forest truly need?

Snow had insisted that Regina needed to learn to protect herself physically, somehow, remarking that flying monkeys weren't very receptive of arrows to the face. The image was comforting enough to let Snow's vague implication that she wasn't capable of defending herself slide.

Robin on the other hand. Oh, he'd just given her a look, that ridiculous smirk just on the edge of his lips, and gestured for her to follow him. Regina often contemplated that maybe she shouldn't have trudged (as regal as possible in her sturdy boots and billowing skirt) after him that day, even begrudgingly. Maybe she should have locked herself in the castle's library, poured over every text within her grasp to remove the intrepid spell that took away her power, took away her identity.

Maybe then she wouldn't be freely admitting that she enjoyed Robin Hood's company, even in the safety of her own mind. Though sometimes she wasn't even sure that was true. That stupid smirk was always on his stupidly handsome face every time they were out there, like he knew what she was thinking. It made her want to punch him in the teeth.

Or maybe lick his face.

She hadn't decided her best plan of action yet.

He's respectful of her when they're practicing, mindful of her space now, which in itself was maddening. Regina found she wanted him close to her, breathing slowly in and out with her like their first lesson. _That_ made her want to punch him in the teeth. Stupid man having the audacity to make her want him.

It wasn't until he had her shooting apples off targets that their relationship changed. Of course, it _would_ be apples that instigated change.

At first he just had her balance them on one end of a thin plank of wood, a rock placed underneath to act as a seesaw and had her stomp the end closest to her, sending the fruit flying at a decent height for her to shoot an arrow straight through and have it hit the target, yards away.

"For someone with such high regard for their own reputation, you'd think I'd be using something less wasteful," she remarked after lodging the last of the apples snug in their separately intended bulls eye.

"Ah, but us you know, dear Queen, I do posses honor, and am quite gallant in my teachings," he replied, stupid smirk in full-bore.

She just scoffed, not bothering to interpret his candor, and asked what the hell she was supposed to do next.

"Now, you will retrieve our snacks and we shall take a break."

_Did he just…?_

"You're saying that you just had me deface our lunch for sport?"

His laughter shot straight to her stomach, buried its way in like a goddamn unwanted worm.

"So _dramatic_, your Majesty. They are merely apples, and your aim was impressively accurate. They're plenty good for eating."

"And what of the state of the arrows? I've seen the questionable places Little John likes to keep his quiver. It's one thing to eat decimated fruit, it's another to eat _infested_ fruit."

She received nothing but a chuckle and an unceremonious shove towards their devastated meal.

Definitely going to punch him in the teeth.

When Regina returned, Robin had laid out a blanket on the ground, his wineskin waiting for her atop one corner.

"I'm a little concerned that these apples withstood such force. They're barely even cracked through," she remarked with comical trepidation.

"I may have said I was gallant in my teachings, though perhaps in thought only," he said as he eyed the apparently hardy fruit.

She tossed two arrow-sheathed apples on the blanket, placed one in her lap as she sat down and gave the remaining one to Robin. Perhaps the stone masquerading as a Breaburn would succeed in breaking his teeth. She hummed her amusement.

Robin cleared his throat as he properly examined the fruit, while she took a sip of the provided water. "Milady, considering that I have unintentionally acquired rocks for our snack, shall we use them for another purpose?"

She lowered the canteen back to the blanket and quirked an eyebrow in his direction, showing her disdain for further use of these monstrosities. And, _of course_. The smirk was back with a vengeance. Why couldn't he be as ghastly as those apples? He just had to be witty and ridiculously attractive, perfect ass and all, didn't he. Just her goddamn luck.

Her thoughts had run away with her, as perhaps had Robin's shirt in her minds eye, though in reality he had shot up from his perch, two apples in hand (sans arrows), making his way towards their previous targets.

Rising in a huff, she was poised to yell at him when he abruptly turned, smirk in place and one of the offending apples resting on his perfectly tussled hair. God, she hated her brain sometimes. Having magic never landed her in these situations, nor allowed her opportunities for frivolous, ridiculous thoughts. Ugh.

"Now. This seems a fitting end to such an abomination to nature."

"_What?!_"

"Shoot the apple," he said. Smirk replaced with a calm, trusting smile. Smart man. Wouldn't do to antagonize her with a weapon on hand, one which he apparently thought her adept enough to wield to shoot things off his head.

"That's ridiculous." She knew she had mastered the trade fairly well, but didn't wish to test herself so drastically.

"No, what's ridiculous is the resilience of these blasted things. Put them out of their misery."

Well.

Maybe this time spent with such an aggravating man had all been worth it. Maybe this would be her chance to finally rid herself of the wretch, put an end to that insufferable smirk and be free to finish her practice and the rest of her uncertain, magic-less days in blessed silence.

She retrieved the bow, nocked an arrow, relaxed her stance and took a deep, calming breath. Regina hardly had the strength of will to stop the thoughts of his body pressed close behind hers, strong capable hands placed on her person, one resting on her lower back, the other fanned out across her stomach. Feelings of his breath tickling her neck, sending involuntary shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes, calmed her indulgent thoughts, opened her eyes again and took aim. If Robin noticed the gleam in her eyes, well, that was just impressive. She could only just see her intended target because of its enormity. The _apple_ of course, not Robin.

With her mind clear and weapon at the ready, she let the arrow slip through her fingers, the feathered end gently scratching her cheek as it flew straight towards the red boulder adorning her teacher's thick skull.

The resounding crack of arrow tip splitting apple flesh made her smile in triumph.

Robin's large frame tipping backwards and smacking the solid ground with a harsh grunt, however, had her smile vanishing in an instant, had her legs hurtling her towards the hopefully still breathing man.

_Shit, shit, shit_. She wasn't actually serious about ridding herself of the arrogant thief. Miserable idiot, why would he allow her to do something so reckless and why the _hell_ had she agreed. Stupid pride and goddamn haughtiness. She'd punch herself in the teeth right after she punched Robin.

Regina scrambled her way atop his still form, neither noticing nor caring that she had straddled his waist in her efforts to see if he was hurt.

She yanked his head up, cradled his skull in her hands – fingers caressing stubble, brow ridge, crown – anywhere she could reach that might have been her unintentional target.

"_Robin_?! God, are yo–"

She stopped short at that goddamn smirk.

Regina slammed his head back to the ground, not a care if he was further injured by her violent force, had intended so, and tried to rise. She wanted to tear every one of his limbs apart, flay him and set him alight. Watch him burn. Her move, and her murderous thoughts, were thwarted though as Robin's meaty goddamn paws clutched her hips and pulled them flush with his. She had to brace herself, palms flat on his chest, elbows locked and fingernails digging into his exposed skin through his flimsy blouse.

"God, you are a _vile_ little man. If you thi–"

"Milady, I assure you, deceiving you was not my intention," he said in a breathless rush.

Her feral glare urged him to tread lightly.

"Rather," he took another breath, this time with a slight smile, "I misjudged the strength of those apples. The force from your arrow into that _thing_ had my head quite literally spinning, much to my utter embarrassment."

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath in.

"Regina…"

She slowly let the breath out. "I'm debating whether it's worth it to waste what's left of my strength to strangle you."

Regina opened her eyes to that calm smile (thank his goddamn lucky stars he wasn't smirking, lest her patience finally wear thin) then realized what their current position was.

She still straddled his waist, his hands still on her hips, thumbs idly caressing her sides, and her fingers were still digging into his chest. Her arms though, were relaxed and the slightest bit bent, allowing Robin to pull her closer, bringing her face inches away from his.

He raised a hand to brush her hair away from her face, watched her mouth as she bit her bottom lip. She felt her body rise and fall with his as he took a deep breath; silently thrilled to notice it was just as shaky as hers.

"Though I do apologize for giving you such a fright, I can clearly state this is quite the favorable position you've put us in. One that I admit gives me great pleasure." His words were whispered and just barely heard over the rushing of blood in her ears.

She was unable to stop herself from crushing her mouth to his, almost desperately seeking entrance with a swipe of her tongue to his top lip, feeling giddy when he instantly complied. One hand gripped the back of her head, bunching her thick hair in a hard knot, the other hand still caressing her hip. She bit his lip in response and his resounding gasp made her grind her pelvis into his.

And that, rather plainly, was how apples, of all effects, changed their relationship.

* * *

They still continued their lessons as per usual, though it was somewhat just a formality. Regina had proven to be quite the archer and was only getting practice in. Stretching her legs, so to speak. Snow White still encouraged frequent lessons, and well, really, who were they to deny such well wishes?

No, what they looked forward to now was what happened after the so-called lesson. And there was a _they_ now, even if Regina was loathe to admit out loud that she liked the term. She may have confessed to Robin her embarrassing thoughts of their time together, the increase in deviance as she unwillingly got to know him. She may have also confessed, more so intentionally after his initial reaction to her concession, about her frequent desire to punch him in the teeth.

He in return claimed to have nothing but chivalrous and professional thoughts about her during their encounters, though perhaps if their lesson plans happened to involve a dip in the lake after, sans their clothing (not that it had ever actually come to fruition until after his admission) well, then he would just go along with it like the gentleman teacher he thought himself to be. And maybe when she was being a little too haughty and unbearable he may or may not have relished in the slap of the bowstring against her forearm when she was but a learner, claiming to be more skilled than was true.

She just laughed and kissed that stupid and ever increasing smirk off his face.

Oh yes, that's what they looked forward to – _after_. The freedom to feel, to touch as they pleased and speak of their wants. The freedom to tell Robin, in detail, her outrageous desires to fellate him in any given location. The freedom to do just that if they felt so inclined. Days were routinely filled with meetings in the castle (Snow and her little sheep all in attendance); time spent with Roland in the gardens, trips to the library where hands were most certainly kept on appropriate body parts (sometimes books, even), and of course ended in their perfectly respectable archery practice.

"What do you make of those shapes above the trees?"

Regina lay sated, draped across Robin's font, her arms folded over his bare chest, head resting on her forearms. Her hair covered the length of her naked back; an extra blanket arranged over the lower half of their bodies, just barely covering her backside.

She raised her head at his question and braced herself on folded arms, Robin's hands continuing to caress her skin, threading his fingers through her hair. "I'm fairly certain they might be clouds, dear Thief."

His laughter reverberated through her body, made her shiver. "Only _fairly_ certain?"

She made move to pinch his sides, though her efforts were fruitless as he shoved her off him none-too-gently and rolled atop her, situating himself snug between her thighs, exposing their bodies entirely to the outside elements.

Looming over her, Robin nuzzled the space between her neck and shoulder; gently bit the corded muscle there. "No, what I meant was there have been a few odd things moving about above the tree line. I'm just concerned we might be ambushed in such a compromising position."

She frowned – partly because she _had_ noticed errant rustling that didn't at all sound familiar to bird life – partly because he looked so delicious in said compromising position, wanted to stay just where they were for a bit longer. If they were actually under watch that would mean removing Robin from her person and replacing his fine torso with meager clothing. It was sort of ridiculous how pathetic she's been acting without her magic of late.

What ever happened to the days when she could and _would_ gladly resist the temptation of touching this man? Granted it took considerable effort, but she at least _managed_.

He kissed the crease in her forehead, evidence she was still debating on whether or not it was worth it to move. "Come now, we can always finish this later, your Majesty."

She let out a petulant groan. "Fine, fine."

* * *

They made their way through the forest, back towards the castle, keeping a close eye on the branches above them. It was barely a half-hearted attempt on her part though, choosing to spend their walk quietly mourning the loss of a naked Robin Hood at her disposal. The damn thief probably knew it too; his mouth was getting a little too twitchy for her liking.

All thoughts of stopping that phantom smirk vanished, however, when an increasing pressure took up shelter in the base of her skull.

_Gods, was that…?_ She hadn't forgotten what the presence of magic felt like, though she'd never experienced it with her abilities suppressed. The sensation was altogether unpleasant; a dull vice-like grip clawing it's way along the top of her spine, though the signature was uncanny. Magic had never coalesced in such pain before though and she wanted it to bloody stop _right now_.

Sensing the change in her demeanor, the slight fault in her movements, Robin moved to guide them further into the dense forest. Words were unnecessary and frankly beyond her at this point. He was entirely familiar with the art of quick escape and could intuit the look of danger made manifest in her frown.

She gripped Robin's hand, held on as tight as she could, as they tore through forest thicket, cautious with their steps given their location and the goddamn frustrating circumstances. How she honestly thought there would be no confrontation when she was utterly powerless was beyond her. Her magic was obviously taken for a reason. She blamed Robin, really. Stupid outlaw distracting her with his stupid charm.

The pain continued to splinter through the top of her spine as they ran, swam up towards her skull and gripped her temples with a menthol heat, threatening to burn her from the inside. It seemed to intensify in one swift burst, causing her try cry out in pain and in realization that Robin was no longer at her side.

She tore her body around in a rush to face a very frozen Robin, bow stuck in one hand, the other outstretched in her direction.

"Ah, Milady. No need to cause a panic, as such, but it appears I am unable to move."

Gods, could this situation get any worse?

Apparently it could. Their previously anonymous pursuers made themselves known in that instant, swooping down towards them in a flock of ugly screeching and sharp, dirty claws. Natural reflexes had her trying to conjure a flame with her open palm in an attempt to extinguish the vermin, and when nothing predictably happened her first clenched in suppressed rage. Just _fantastic_.

The putrid little beasts had yet to attack them, though they flew just out of arm's reach, claws dangerously close to ripping supple flesh. She could see the blood lust in their eyes, recognized the feral stare as something familiar, something she used to wield. She undoubtedly wore it better, they were goddamn flying _monkeys_.

Regina made quick assessment of the swarming beasts, thought she could possibly eliminate them while keeping Robin safe if she was smart about it. She knew he had limited mobility of his head, but was still able to speak and had full use of his eye sight, so that would definitely work to her advantage. The main problem was that goddamn bow, no doubt glued within his grip.

If the witch's intention was to remove Robin's ability to wield a bow and leave her vulnerable, well, she was just going to have to wield it herself. With Robin attached.

Dashing towards him, she quickly situated herself flat against his back, pushed his quiver to the right of where her body rested so she could just reach the arrows with her right hand. Using the log beneath Robin's spread legs to gain some leverage and much needed height, she ripped his left arm up high enough to aim. This would be incredibly interesting. The spell cast upon him allowed him a permanent grip on the bow so there was no need for her to steady it entirely, and her arms were barely even long enough to reach his wrist, let alone the bow. Incredibly, horrifyingly interesting.

"Regina, what in the hell are you still doing here? You must run!"

She ignored his last comment with a scoff. Grabbing an arrow and nocking it as best she could, Regina pressed her face to his stubble-ridden cheek, the rough slide giving her delicious comfort. She took aim and spoke softly to him. "What I'm doing here is saving your ass."

Robin's amused huff of incredulity accompanied the first arrow they fired together, watched it soar through the air and lodge itself seamlessly into one of those ugly little faces. The flying menace erupted in a lightning splash of red flame, fizzing out in sparks and streams, a perfect imitation of what their presence was doing to her skull.

"Milady, you are quite possibly insane. If we are to get out of this situation alive, I may have to thank you in unspeakable measures."

This time Regina's snigger accompanied the next arrow nocked and fired, a perfect hit to one of the beasts' abdomen. With every drawn arrow and slayed enemy fallen, the pain in her skull slowly began to recede. Her focus became clearer, Robin's directions easier to comprehend. Two flying monkeys remained and the ridiculousness of their situation was starting to get to her. She refused to give into hysterics and nocked another arrow. Forcing Robin's arm and upper torso in almost every direction was similarly lending a hand to her exhaustion, though she imagined it to be no cakewalk for him, either.

One ugly little beast remained now, its glowing red eyes all the more piercing without his (she could only assume) formerly living cohorts. The creature began to screech in the worst pitch imaginable and all the pain she experienced when this fight began came clawing back up her spine, latched onto her temples and took root in every crevice of her skull.

She could feel the rapid beating of its wings, the wind it created from close behind her as it changed position. Regina had hoped the flying morons were foolish enough to stay within their field of vision, but of course hope remained to be futile in her case. The heel of her boot slipped on the old bark beneath her and she grappled onto Robin's shoulders in reflex, felt his already frozen body tense further in alarm, though it gave her an extraordinary idea.

"Regina?"

"Um," she said, rather eloquently. "Brace yourself."

Nocking the last arrow that would hopefully earn their freedom, Regina gripped her left arm around Robin's neck, down towards his chest and drew her right arm as tight as she physically could. Using the log she stood on as leverage, (along with the entire force of her willpower) Regina pulled her body backwards, still holding on to Robin, and tore them both towards the forest floor.

She had no time to focus on the air that no longer existed within her lungs, nor that she might need to replace it. All she could think of was destroying that flying monkey and finally vanquishing the agony in her head. The only thing she could feel though, was the horrendous throbbing in her right elbow and Robin's thundering heartbeat beneath her left hand.

The stillness that surrounded them was unnerving, though indeed encouraging. It seemed her drastic measures worked rather well – the only thing in her line of sight was the top of Robin's head and the forest canopy.

She finally took a deep breath, as big as she could manage, and nothing but relief poured out in her exhale. She'd actually done it – wielded a goddamn bow with Robin attached. The ludicrousness of the situation hit her in an instant. And then she began to laugh. Robin's boisterous mirth soon joined hers, as they lay sprawled on the forest floor, minds contemplating Regina's outlandish feat.

"You are incredible, Regina " he said, still quietly laughing. Her stomach warmed with the admiration she heard in his tone.

She hummed in approval of his remark. "I have to wonder, though, about your lessons – or more pointedly, our extracurricular activities – if they weren't some cosmic set up."

"How so?"

She cleared her throat, and settled into her narrative. "Well, if you hadn't blatantly seduced me, I would have no way of knowing whether or not I could take your weight. I probably wouldn't have even thought about that last move. I might have even run." She kept her tone completely bland; though could not for the life of her help the smile she said it with. Robin undoubtedly heard it.

"As I've stated _and_ demonstrated on countless occasions, Milady, I am nothing but gallant in my teachings." He shifted his head where it lay just below her breastbone, rubbed his cheek against her clothing. "I would, however, like to offer you thanks, for quite astoundingly saving my ass."

He slowly turned himself over, covered her body with his – elbows on either side of her ribcage, hands beneath her shoulders and bracing him above her – one leg digging into the ground beside her, the other set between her skirt covered thighs.

"Do you think it would be completely unsavory of me to make love to you right here?" Robin asked, his breath tickling her neck.

Regina laughed. "That's my thanks? Considering we're even more likely to be waylaid by another swarm of flying monkeys, I'd have to say _yes_."

"I think that swarm will just have to wait a few bloody hours, then. I am incredibly turned on and would like nothing more than to ravish you, Milady," he said.

She hummed low in her throat, could picture the things he would do to her quite vividly. But no, unfortunately they would have to wait. Regina no longer felt the shocks of pain in her skull, but there was an oddly familiar tingling in her spine and palms. The realization showed on her face and Robin's concerned question was muffled by her attempt to sit up and push him off of her.

"This makes absolutely no sense. How does slaying those ugly little things return my magic?" she asked as she conjured a tiny white flame at her fingertips. It was weak, but it was definitely there.

"Perhaps that's why you felt such pain in their presence. They could have been using your magic against you." He seemed utterly sure in his reasoning.

"I suppose so," she said with a frown.

Robin cleared his throat quietly as she continued to stare at the flickering light in her hands. She could feel his eyes on her, a question on his lips. She lifted her head, met his intense gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Does this mean my services are no longer required?" he asked, an almost uncertain lilt to his speech.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "That depends entirely on what you mean by services. It's clear to both of us that I no longer need archery lessons." She shifted her body closer to his, adjusted her skirts to properly straddle his lap as he sat propped against that faithful log. "As for the other delightful things you can offer your Queen, well, I'd say I _definitely_ require that type of service."

"Whatever could you mean, your Majesty?" he asked. She had never been so happy to see that stupid smirk reappear, or to have his hands lightly running up her thighs underneath her dress.

"I think there might have been talk of ravishing," she said. The delicious thoughts running through her mind intensified as Robin brought his lips to her throat, gently kissed down towards her exposed collarbone.

"If my dear Queen wishes it, the she shall have it," he said, gentle kisses no longer quite so gentle. His stubble scraped across her skin as he nipped at her throat. She was utterly powerless to stop the moan from escaping her. A weakness she could relish in.

"Mmm, she definitely wishes it."

Regina rested her forehead against Robin's and focused all her energy on him, the lightness she felt in his presence, the strength he offered her and the calm she allowed herself when in his company. She took a deep breath and in an instant they were both engulfed in a haze of purple smoke.

The forest, being somewhat sentient in it's own right, was the only conscious witness to the hue of lilac filtering through their transportation cloud.


End file.
